A Collection of Randomness Oneshots
by Timelord613
Summary: Mostly one-shots maybe a few arcs here and there if there are requests yaddi yaddi yadda Enjoy! oh and genres will vary ranging from humor to drama.
1. Nightwing, Red Heads and Doctor Who

The following is a response to a prompt on Tumblr from youngjusticeheadcanons, all credit for the idea goes to said user:  
The team always watches Doctor Who together. One night, Nightwing mentioned how sexy he thought Amy was. He didn't understand why everyone started snickering… or why the attention of the room shifted to Barbara.

The Cave smelled of popcorn and sugar and was filled with chatter and impatience as the Young Justice team got settled on the couches, armchairs and floor waiting for the new Doctor Who episode to come on. Everyone was getting restless waiting for the show to start so Megan thought up an idea to pass time.

"Alright, I vote that it's time to say favorite Doctor Who companions! I'll start, mine is Mickey, he was so sweet!" Megan said in a dreamy tone and Artemis cleared her throat for her turn.

"Mine would have to be Donna…she was the only one **not** to have a crush on the Doctor aside from Mickey and Rory and one episode companions." Artemis said and there was some agreement.

"Barbara, your turn!" Megan said and Barbara pushed her glasses up her nose and looked up in thought for a moment.

"I guess I would have to say Rory, he just doesn't die and he's really cute." Barbara said with a smirked. "Robin, your turn." The current Boy Wonder looked around the room and then finally after a minute or two decided on a companion.

"Martha, she had the best episodes. Nightwing, your turn." Tim said and Dick new his favorite companion right away.

"Amy, she's tough and kinda sexy." He said and before he could add anything else to the statement, everyone started to snicker and look at Barbara.

"Why are you all doing that?" Nightwing asked and was answered with a burst of laughter. Five minutes later the laughing stopped and both Nightwing and Batgirl's faces were bright red, they felt very relieved when Doctor Who began.

Well hope you enjoyed, sorry for any OOCness, I'm just starting to right for Young Justice fandom, if you give me any criticism please give it gently, I can't stand feedback that just tells me I'm an idiot for posting…I already know that I am…Anyway my favorite companion for female is Martha, she had the best season, Shakespeare, the Angels AND the Master? How much better can it get? As for favorite male companion, I would have to go with Rory, he is just so patient and just won't die Thanks for reading ^_^

-BrowncoatTimelord613


	2. Two Shoulders to Cry On

So I can't find the prompt for this one but I found it on Tumblr and I think it was from youngjusticeheadcanons, anyway the prompt was that shortly after Artemis and Wally leave for college Jason dies and Dick having nowhere else to turn, goes to them, or something like that, anyway here and sorry for any and all OOCness.

Artemis and Wally were in their kitchen cooking dinner…okay Artemis was cooking dinner and Wally was trying to steal the ingredients.

"Wally, for the last time, CUT IT OUT BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Artemis growled at her boyfriend.

"Sorry babe, I'm hungry, metabolism and all." Wally muttered and Artemis sighed. They had started college two months ago and living together for the past three months.

"You know what Wally? Just go set the table." Artemis said and Wally sighed and took two plates and cups out of the cabinet and began to set their table. Wally returned to the kitchen a minute and was grabbing silverware when there was a faint knock on the front door.

"Wally, can you get that?" Artemis asked, she was in the midst of putting dinner in the oven,

"Yeah sure babe. Were you expecting anyone?" Wally asked as he headed to the door, but Artemis hadn't heard the question. Wally looked through the peephole to see a very familiar figure through harsh rainfall. He opened the door to let his best friend in.

"Dick?! What are you doing here?" Wally asked shocked as one drenched Dick Grayson started to step inside, but instead collapsed to his knees. "Wait stay here a second." The Speedster said and zoomed off returning within the blink of an eye. He picked Dick up from the ground and wrapped him in two towels and then put him on the couch.

"Wally, who's here?" Artemis asked from the kitchen.

"Dick." Wally shouted and Artemis quickly headed into the living room.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked. Dick looked at his feet and then at Barbara and Artemis before taking a deep breath before trying to figure out what to say.

"Are you okay bud?" Wally asked and Dick finally looked up again and bit his lip.

"Um…Jason's gone." Dick muttered looking back at his feet again.

"Gone? Do you need help finding him?" Artemis asked knowing that Dick didn't mean that he was missing.

"N-no, he's dead…murdered by Joker." Dick said gloomily.

"What?! When? What happened?" Wally asked and Artemis disappeared into the kitchen and returned a minute later and Dick answered the questions.

"His mother, well his biological mother turned out to be alive…they somehow found each other…she was working for someone who was partnered with the Joker…she and he, Jason they were in a warehouse and Jason had been beaten brutally and there was a bomb…and…" Dick didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to. As if on cue, the kettle on the stove began to whistle and Wally disappeared into the kitchen and came back with three cups of hot chocolate two seconds later. Artemis had her arms wrapped around her friend.

"Dick, when did all of this happen?" Artemis asked after she let him go and they all had their hot chocolate. Dick seemed to just be holding his for the warmth, he was still slightly shivering from the freezing rain.

"Three days ago…Bruce only told me the whole story yesterday." Dick said looking back down at his feet.

"So that's why you're Dick Grayson and not Nightwing." Wally said with understanding.

"Yeah. Bruce and I got into a huge fight...I ended up just packing my backpack and driving…skipped school." The seventeen-year-old muttered. "He was barely Robin for a year…he was only fourteen, and barely." Dick added and then smelled something from the kitchen and instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry, I interrupted your night, I can go now." Dick said starting to get up.

"Nonsense Dick, you're welcome here any time, you know that, we have a room for you here." Artemis said.

"Yeah dude, you drove three hours from Gotham City, you've gotta be exhausted." Wally said.

"As great as this offer is, I don't want to impose…and I have to find my car…It ran out of gas three miles away from here." Dick muttered.

"So is that why you're drenched? I'll drive you to get gas in your car and Wally will the guestroom ready for you." The nineteen-year-old said and Dick nodded.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." Dick said smiling a little, but the smile quickly faded as he and Artemis headed out to her car. The two were halfway out the door when Wally called at to Dick.

"Hey Dick…you're going to get through this, we're here for you man" Wally said and Dick knew he would make it through

Hope you all enjoyed, I am thinking of turning this into an arc or separate story thing, but I'm not sure so let me know, again please no harsh reviews…they will be ignored.


End file.
